How Clint Deals With A Sick Natasha
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Precious93's request: Based in my 'In This Together/ One Step at a Time' series... Exactly what it says on the tin 'how Clint deals with a sick Natasha'...While dealing with their three very young children'.


**Fanfic:****How Clint Deals With A Sick Natasha, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement... and that of the reader's.  
****Rated:****T.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,630.****  
****Summary:**_**Precious93's **_**request: Based in my '**_**In This Together/ One Step at a Time**_**' series... Exactly what it says on the tin '**_**how Clint deals with a sick Natasha**_**'... While dealing with their three very young children'.  
****Author's Note:****Natalia is three/ four month's old in this while Scarlett and Christopher are twenty two months old.**

_**10**__**th**__** November 2014**_

"Natasha, stay in bed," Clint whispered as the couple heard their youngest child cry in her crib in the nursery.

"_What if she's hungry?_" Natasha mumbled sleepily in her mother tongue, showing Clint exactly how exhausted the red head really was.

"Baby, relax... At this time of the night, she's probably just dirty... I've got her," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips lovingly to Natasha's forehead, noting how her skin felt a bit too warm to him. "I'll be right back," he whispered as he climbed out of the nest he had permanently made their bed into.

The archer quickly made his way to Natalia's bedroom, grabbing a clean diaper as he picked the crying infant up and carrying her over to the changing table. He slowly placed Natalia on the table and quickly changed the baby girl's diaper before picking her up, disposing of the spoiled nappy at the same time with a clean shot at the bin, rocking his youngest daughter back to sleep.

Once Natalia was fast asleep, Clint placed the small red head into her crib, staying one more minute to watch her sleep before turning off the lights and leaving the room, smiling as Ace stood guard over the young children's bedrooms in the hallway.

The archer made his way back into the master bedroom and gently placed his hand on Natasha's forehead, checking her temperature. Clint frowned as he noticed that Natasha's temperature had gotten higher since he left. "Shit," he muttered softly as realisation hit him; Natasha had picked up the bug that the twins had had the previous week.

"JARVIS, will you request for Bruce to come up to Natasha and my bedroom immediately?" Clint requested as he slowly turned Natasha onto her side so she was facing the door. "Hey Baby, will you wake up for me please?" Clint whispered as Natasha groaned at the movement.

"_What's wrong Clint?_" Natasha whispered groggily in Russian, opening her eyes half way to look at her husband.

"You got a high temperature Babe... I need you to get it down," Clint whispered as he brushed his wife's hair out of her face, noting how sickly she looked.

"Like what the twins had?" Natasha mumbled as her eyes slid closed from exhaustion.

"Yeah Baby..." Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's eyes lovingly, just as Bruce entered the bedroom.

"Clint, what's wrong?" Bruce asked worriedly, looking at the archer concerned.

"Natasha has a fever... And it's not the same as when she's had a gun shot or knife wound," Clint stated, turning slightly so he could look at the doctor all the while keeping an eye on his wife. "It's the worse I ever seen her with," the archer added worriedly.

"Okay then..." Bruce started as he came closer to the couple. "JARVIS, will you give me Natasha's actual body temperature?" the doctor requested as he got Clint to pull the comforter off of the red head.

"Mrs Barton's temperature is currently 42oC, Dr. Banner," JARVIS stated, making both Bruce and Clint flinch at the AI's observation.

"Shit," Clint whispered under his breath, watching his wife carefully as she slept in a restless sleep. The archer bit his bottom lip as he brushed a stray hair off her pale (_paler than usual_) face. "What are we gonna do?" Clint asked Bruce as Natasha's breathing hitched slightly as she groaned in her sleep.

"I'm gonna put her on antibiotics for a week," Bruce stated as he got JARVIS to inform him if Natasha's temperature rose higher than 45oC. "Try to keep her temperature done... And does she like soup?" he asked, making Clint raise an eyebrow at the doctor. "She needs to keep some sort of food done so soup is the best way to make sure she keeps something in her system," the doctor explained with a nonchalant shrug.

"Okay... Yeah, she does like a type of soup she taught me how to make sometime after Sao Paulo," Clint replied softly as Bruce stood up.

"Then make sure she gets at least two meals of soup a day until she is able to eat properly," Bruce stated before making his way to the elevator. Clint nodded and pressed his lips to Natasha's forehead before climbing back into bed, slowly wrapping his arms around his wife's waist so he could keep her relaxed.

And the archer didn't keep his eyes off the red head the whole night.

_*** * * The Next Morning * * ***_

Clint slowly climbed out of bed at nine o'clock and made his way out of the master bedroom to the children's bedrooms. He walked to Scarlett's room first, knowing exactly how the little girl was always first awake like her mother.

"Hey Baby Girl," Clint greeted as he saw Scarlett standing up in her crib/ bed, smiling and giggling as she recognised her father.

"PAPA!" Scarlett squealed, clapping her hands at the archer happily. The small red head giggled as Clint picked her up and brought her over to her wardrobe.

"_Okay Sweetheart, what do you want to wear today_?" Clint asked in Natasha's native tongue as he flicked through the clothes Natasha had sorted in the wardrobe, the archer noting with a smile that the ex-Russian had arranged out into the different seasons, trying to find a suitable outfit for his oldest daughter.

"This one," Scarlett stated, pointing at a purple dress top and black leggings that Clint was currently holding.

"This one... okay so," Clint whispered as he took the outfit out of the wardrobe and walked back over to the bed so he could change Scarlett into the clothes she had chosen. Clint smiled at the red head as she giggled happily once she was fully dressed, tugging on Clint's chain that Natasha had gotten him on behalf of the twins just over a year ago.

"Papa, whewe Mama?" Scarlett asked as Clint pulled on her Ug boots and picked her up again.

"Mama's in our room Baby Girl... She's not feeling so well so she's still asleep," Clint explained as he walked into Christopher's room where the young boy was slowly standing up, smirking the smirk he had inherited from his mother as he recognized his father and older sister.

"PAPA! SCAWLETT!" Christopher squealed, clapping his hands and jumping excitedly.

"Hey Little Hawk," Clint greeted, smiling at his son as the boy tried to climb out of his bed. "Not so fast Kiddo... Mama's told you how many times not to climb," he warned as he picked up his on with his free arm.

Christopher just smirked at his father and giggled in reply as Clint sat Scarlett down at the play table before walking over to Christopher's wardrobe. "Come on Little Hawk... Let's get you dressed," Clint whispered as he opened the wardrobe. Clint smirked as he noticed that Natasha had done the same to their son's wardrobe as she had done to Scarlett's. "_Nat... You are so definitely OCD_," Clint muttered to himself in Hebrew, grinning as he remembered exactly how defensive his wife got when he teased her about her pristine tidiness.

Christopher frowned at his father in confusion before looking back at his clothes, pointing at a black pair of jeans. "Okay, we got your pants... What about what top you're gonna wear?" Clint whispered as he picked up the jeans, smiling as he watched Christopher bite his bottom lip in thought before pointing at the red jumper and white shirt Natasha always liked to see him in. "Okay, Little Man... We got your clothes," the archer whispered as he carried the little boy back to his bed and changed him into the clothes he picked out.

Once Christopher was dressed, Clint picked him and Scarlett up and walked out to the kitchen, placing the twins in their respective high chairs before turning to make their breakfast. "Do not throw your breakfast at each other guys, I'm leaving Ace in here with you two so I can get Natalia dressed and get her a bottle," Clint told the twins as he placed their plates in front of them. "JARVIS, will you play '_Looney Toons_' for Scarlett and Christopher?" Clint requested before turning to go to Natalia's room, where the youngest Barton was still sleeping soundly in her crib.

Clint smiled as he watched Natalia's chest rise and fall as she slept soundly, the white pacifier falling slightly out of her mouth. The archer slowly walked over to his youngest daughter's crib, smiling at the sleeping infant before turning to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit for her to wear. Picking one that he knew Natasha liked to see her in, Clint quickly changed the infant's nappy to a fresh one and put on a clean vest and the lilac dress before walking out of the room and back into the kitchen.

"Hi Papa, Hi Tali," the twins greeted quietly as they were taught to when their little sister was asleep.

"Hey Kiddos," Clint replied as he walked to the fridge to take out an 'emergency' bottle for Natalia. Natasha had prepared bottles for Natalia in case she wasn't able to breastfeed her at any time. And at the moment, Clint was relieved that Natasha had a habit of planning ahead because the archer didn't want to wake his wife up while she was sick. Natasha was rarely sick, but when she was, she got so exhausted with small movements.

The archer turned on the kettle to boil and took out a saucepan to but the bottle in, to heat up the bottle to the right temperature for Natalia. Clint smiled as he held the infant to his chest while turning to watch the twins glued to the current episode of 'Looney Toons' they were watching. It was funny for him to be in the current situation at this time of the morning. On most occasions, it was Natasha that was up with the children or both of them.

"Papa, whewe Ace goin'?" Christopher asked as said dog walked out of the kitchen and headed for the master bedroom where Natasha was still sleeping.

"He's going to look over Mama, Chris... When Mama or me is watching over the three of you, Ace goes to watch over whoever isn't in the room..." Clint replied, smiling at his ever curious son. "If me or Mama is with only one or two of you, Ace goes to watch over whoever we're not with at that moment... He's like a guard dog," the archer added, unsure if his son actually understood everything that he had just said.

Christopher nodded slowly at Clint's words, still watching where the dog had walked off to. "Is Mama gonna be 'kay?" the little boy asked, worry filling his eyes as he looked back at his father.

Clint smiled softly at his son, walking over to Christopher and Scarlett. "Your Mama is the strongest women that I know Little Hawk... And she's gonna be just fine... She just has a little tummy bug, so she won't be able to do what she usually does with us... But she's gonna be perfectly fine," Clint whispered, smiling warmly at his oldest two children as they smiled happily at that piece of info.

Their Mama was going to be okay.

_*** * * Four Hours Later * * ***_

When the twins and Natalia were asleep for their nap, Clint decided to make Natasha some soup and wake her up. Once the soup was made, Clint poured out a small bowl of it and grabbed a spoon before making his way to his and Natasha's bedroom.

"Hey Nat," Clint whispered as he placed the bowl of soup on Natasha's bedside locker, gently shaking the red head to wake her up.

And his actions resulted in Clint being flipped onto the bed by Natasha, the red head bringing a gun - from God knows where (_actually, from under her side of the bed as she had always done from the moment he met her, Clint vaguely remembered_) - to his head, the ex-Russian breathing heavily as exhaustion hit her body with the movements.

"Nat, it's me. Clint... Your Clint," Clint whispered as he slowly brought his hands to Natasha's slipping his fingers in between hers, slowly pulling the gun away from her.

"Clint," Natasha whispered sleepily as she finally recognised her husband. The red head frowned slightly before rolling off of the archer, exhausted from her instinct to attack the source of the person who had tried to awaken her. "Sorry," she mumbled as she watched the sandy blonde sat up and gently press the back of his hand to her forehead.

"It's okay Baby... Not your fault," Clint replied as he slowly pressed his lips to his wife's forehead. "JARVIS, what is Natasha's current temperature?" the archer asked as he slowly climbed up the bed so he could sit behind Natasha as she sat up slightly, the archer grabbing the bowl of soup to hand to the ex-Russian.

"Mrs Barton's current temperature is 39oC, Sir... Her fever broke sometime between 06.30 and 08.00 this morning," JARVIS responded as Clint helped Natasha sit up properly.

"Thank you JARVIS," Clint stated as he pressed his lips to Natasha's left temple. "Don't worry Baby, this is the soup you've made me perfect over the past how many years," the archer whispered softly as he noticed his wife look at the soup warily. "You need to take this tablet too... Bruce put you on antibiotics to help you get rid of the stomach bug you picked up from the twins last week," he added as he handed her said tablet which the red head took quickly with a quick sip of water.

Natasha smiled happily and turned her head to look at her husband. "You actually made me soup?" she whispered as she slowly began to eat the soup, taking small spoonfuls to test the water.

"_Yes Baby... I love you Nat,_" Clint whispered in his wife's mother tongue as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head lovingly.

"_I love you too Clint,_" Natasha replied in the same tongue, smiling slightly as the archer wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. "How are the kids?" she asked as she slowly finished her soup.

"They're fine... Sleeping at the moment... Chris and Scarlett were worrying about you," Clint whispered as he held his wife close. "And I was so right about you being OCD," the archer teased with a cheeky grin, earning a raised eyebrow from Natasha.

"What am I OCD about now?" Natasha mumbled frowning at her husband's words. "Our children do know that I'm gonna be okay... Right?" she added with a worried look.

Clint nodded and smiled softly at his wife. "Yeah, they know... Doesn't stop them worrying about their Mama though," he whispered as he pressed his lips to Natasha's eyelids in a tender way. "As for being OCD, you do realise what you did to the kids' wardrobes, right?" he teased, making Natasha flush deeper with a blush.

"Oh shud'up," Natasha mumbled before yawning slightly as exhaustion began to creep back into her system. "Thank you Clint... For everything... Even taking care of me when I'm sick," the red head whispered, smiling softly at her husband before letting her eyes drift close. "I love you Clinton," she whispered before sleep overtook her body.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered as he held his wife close while she slept. He may not like it whenever Natasha got sick, but Clint had to admit that the best part of minding a sick Natasha was that he got to take care of her just like this.

_**Precious93, **_**I hope this was what you wanted :)**

**And to everyone else, what do you think of this little piece?**


End file.
